Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Star
by SonicLover
Summary: A little something I whipped up to poke fun at some of the crazy aspects of various video game universes.  It's mainly the Zelda universe, but you'll see several others later.


The Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Star

* * *

Author's note: Yes, this is a crossover fic. It's mostly Zelda, but it crosses into (and pokes fun at) many other video game universes. You'll see what I mean when you get deeper into the story. Really.

* * *

Prologue: The Chosen Hero

Chapter 1: Everyday Life

* * *

"Hiya! Take that, foul monsters! Nobody escapes the wrath of my blade! Take that! And this! You die now, Octorok! You too, Moblin! You're going do-"

-CRASH-

"Stop that, young man! Now look what you've done!"

Letting off a loud sigh, I dropped the toy sword I'd been holding and glanced up at my mother, Malon. The remains of the ceramic pot I'd just broken surrounded me. Even though I was almost a teenager, she still had to put her foot down every now and then.

Malon, her husband Talon, and myself all lived together on a farm in the western part of Hyrule. It was part of a slightly larger farming village known as Kakariko. I knew there was a whole world outside the village, but I'd never left, not like my parents would ever let me.

The mayor of Kakariko was a big guy by the name of Ali. He was hard at work overseeing the whole town and making sure peace reigned. And he always seemed to succeed; no matter how many monsters roamed the fields, not one ever managed to get past the town gate, though nobody could be sure whether that was his doing or not.

A former knight by the name of Swiftblade also took up residence in Kakariko. He could make any blade bow to his will, and rumors suggested that he once wielded the Master Sword itself. It was from him that I got the toy sword I'd been swinging earlier, and I always aspired to be as good as he was.

Sera owned and manned a general store in town. The store sold red health potions, bombs for demolition masters, and green "magic juice" that replenished the spirits of magic-users. Funny thing is, the store only sold those products and nothing else, though business always seemed pretty good.

Out of all the farms in Kakariko, ours was the most productive. With the three of us working together, we always got things done in no time. Talon was always the hardest worker, but Malon worked just as hard with the more personal matters, like cooking and so forth.

Unfortunately for me, "so forth" included disciplining me when I was reckless. By now she was going on and on about how expensive the pot I'd broken was and how hard it'd be to get another one, though we both knew it'd inexplicably restore itself as soon as we left the room, so I didn't really listen.

"Link! The horses are ready to be fed!"

It was good that Dad was always on my side. Almost every time there was friction between me and Mom, Talon would either step in to separate us or call one of us away for a chore. This time it was the latter, and I took the opportunity to flee the room immediately.

* * *

It was my turn to feed the horses again. Talon and I alternated every day. The horse that I was always closest to was a brown-orange female that Dad named Epona. I never did find out why he gave it that name, but I liked it; it had a certain ring to it.

As soon as the horses were fed and happy, Talon pulled me aside and reminded me that tomorrow was my birthday. How could I forget! He also told me that he'd give me something special that day, but wouldn't specify what.

My parents had named me Link, after the legendary hero who had defeated the evil Ganondorf in battle centuries before, using the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. However, as bluntly phrased by my mother, that name was NOT a lifetime pass to be reckless.

After the horses were fed, the lawn had to be cut, and again, that was my task. I carefully took the family scythe out of the side pouch strapped to my belt. That pouch was specially enchanted so that I could carry a whole pile of tools and things inside it if I wanted to, and it wouldn't weigh me down.

Left and right went the scythe, chopping through the grass like the karate kick of a marital arts student chops through the air. It was especially long today, so I filled myself with enthusiasm as I cut it down to size, beginning at the edge and working my way in to the center.

As one particular clump of glass got its haircut, a single blue gem popped out of it. I casually picked it up with my free hand and slipped it into my side pouch. I never understood why things popped out of grass when I cut it, but my parents always let me keep it, be it health-replenishing hearts or various pieces of money, as was the case here.

The particular gem I had picked up, a hexagon-shaped piece as blue as the waters of Lake Hylia, was worth five Rupees. Rupees were Hyrule's universal currency, and came in various colors, each one worth a different amount. My wallet could hold a maximum of 200 Rupees flat, and I had about 40 now.

After a few minutes most of the lawn was done, and only a round patch of uncut grass about the size of a beach umbrella remained. I simply could not resist the temptation to show off a move that I'd seen Swiftblade perform, so I stood in the middle, focused energy into my hands, and with one swift motion, sliced all the grass around with a 360-degree spin of the scythe.

I'd just finished when Malon came out to look. "You did a great job with the lawn, Link," she called out to me. "Come inside! It's almost time for dinner!"

I didn't know it at the time, but tomorrow would be one of the most climactic days of my life, and not just because it was my birthday.

* * *

I've been analyzing my own writing format. It probably looks pretty choppy and distracting, what with all those long lines separated by double-spacing. I want to use something else, trust me, but I can't use the TAB key, so this is the best I can offer. 


End file.
